1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a rechargeable flashlight, and more particularly, to a rechargeable flashlight electrically charged by a cigar jack of a car.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flashlight is generally turned on or off by using a dry cell as a power source, and thus the flashlight is usually difficult to be manufactured to a size smaller than that of the dry cell. For that reason, the size of the flashlight is decisively determined by the size of the dry cell. A tiny button battery has been used for the flashlight for downsizing the flashlight. However, the capacity of the button battery is so small that the battery life is very short, particularly, for about 1-2 hours, and thus the button battery is required to be frequently exchanged for the flashlight. In addition, there are also problems in that the tiny button battery is relatively expensive in view of the capacity and causes various environmental pollutions due to mercury included therein.
Various rechargeable flashlights, particularly charged by a cigar jack of a car (hereinafter, referred to as cigar flashlight), have been suggested for solving the frequent battery exchange problem, as disclosed in Korea patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-0099487 entitled “Multipurpose cigar flashlight including multi jack”, Korea Utility Model No. 277986 entitled “Multipurpose cigar flashlight interface including USB port and multi jack for automobile” and Korea patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-0007534 entitled “Multipurpose mobile cigar adaptor including chiller and warmer.”
However, the above conventional cigar flashlights have various functions caused by a car cigar jack such as emergency blinks or calls and a power source for a cellular phone or a laptop computer, and thus various components or parts need to be assembled to the conventional cigar flashlights. As a result, the conventional cigar flashlight becomes very expensive and is relatively large.
Therefore, there has been still a need for an improved cigar flashlight which is sufficiently downsized, inexpensive and convenient for use.